Modern software is often updated after its initial release. Oftentimes, patches or other updates are downloaded from a server or other network-accessible source. Sometimes, a user manually downloads an update For example, the user of a software application can manually download a patch or other update. In other cases, a computer device is programmed to automatically query a source for updates. If a new update is available, the computer device downloads that update from the source. There is a need for improved systems and methods to identify and download new patches.